We're all to Blame
by KieraSchoonmaker
Summary: Pansy et Draco ne se parlent plus. Lucius décide alors de s'en mêler, ainsi que Blaise. Un joyeux bordel pour une fanfic sans prétention. Pansy/Lucius officiellement, mais vous y trouverez également du Pansy/Blaise et du Pansy/Draco. Avec qui finira-t-elle ?
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur **: KieraSchoonmaker

**Titre **: We are all to Blame

**Rating** : K - T

**Disclaimer **: univers et personnages créés par JKR qui a tous les droits dessus, je ne fais que m'amuser avec, pour le seul plaisir d'écrire.

**Note **: Pour ce chapitre, je vous conseille " We're all to Blame " de Sum 41. C'est la première fois que je fais une fic' à plusieurs chapitres... Ça me rend vaguement nerveuse. J'espère que vous aimerez !

_Et voilà. Ça devait forcément arriver après tout. Elle était assise sur son canapé, dans sa chambre, seule. On pouvait la critiquer, la blâmer autant qu'on voulait, elle ne méritait pas ça. Qui mérite de perdre la personne qu'il aime le plus au monde ? Elle aimait Draco comme une folle, il était tout ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu, il était tout simplement parfait pour elle. Elle aimait tout de lui... Autant son arrogance, que sa mièvrerie vomitive. Elle l'avait toujours considéré comme son meilleur ami. Elle le connaissait par coeur, et elle était à peu près sûre qu'il la connaissait tout aussi bien.  
Cela faisait maintenant quelque temps que Pansy et Draco avaient pris l'habitude d'être collés l'un à l'autre. Ils partageaient tout, et l'enceinte de Poudlard n'aidait pas à les séparer. Ils étaient pratiquement devenu un tout, un complément. Elle lui arrangeait des coups – bien qu'il n'en ait pas véritablement besoin – avec toute fille qu'elle jugeait acceptable, et il éloignait les hommes qu'il ne trouvait pas digne de Pansy. Ça marchait très bien comme ça. Cela énervait particulièrement les autres Serpentards qui n'hésitaient pas à colporter des ragots à longueur de temps, mais ça n'atteignait pas Pansy et Draco qui étaient bien trop occupés à ce soucier d'eux-mêmes. Cette relation intéressait également les professeurs. L'héritier Malfoy avait triplé ses capacités en potion, et était devenu particulièrement redoutable au Quiditch. Pansy quant à elle était devenue une concurrente sérieuse de Granger en ce qui concerne les sortilèges, et elle arrivait même à mettre Potter à terre en défense contre les forces du mal. Bien que McGonagall ait émit des réserves quant à cette soudaine progression, le professeur Dumbledore avait été d'avis que cela ne pouvait être que bénéfique si tant est que ce soit encadré.  
Pansy adorait ce sentiment de puissance qui grandissait en elle lorsqu'elle était en présence de Draco. Elle se sentait comme invincible, et n'avait peur de rien si ce n'est perdre le beau blond. On ne passe pas autant de temps avec quelqu'un, dans une relation aussi fusionnelle, sans en retirer quelques séquelles. Cette crainte avait trouvé un nom ce lundi d'octobre. Elle s'appelait Astoria Greengrass. Rien que son nom donnait la nausée. Cela faisait quelques semaines qu'Astoria tournait autour de Draco et voilà que ce fameux lundi, cette pimbêche au QI d'une huitre morte avait mit le grappin sur Malfoy junior ! Pansy avait bien signifié à Draco tout l'amour qu'elle portait pour Astoria, mais le blondinet avait répondu qu'Astoria était " canon " et qu'il tentait sa chance... En quoi avait-il besoin de tenter sa chance ?! Ils étaient encore jeunes, et, bien que les traditions familiales aient une forte influence sur leur façon de se comporter en société, Malfoy senior n'avait encore rien décidé pour l'avenir de son fils... Et maintenant voilà que Draco s'était mis en tête de s'engager avec la première pétasse écervelée qui passe. Deux semaines après, l'huitre morte avait manifesté une vive jalousie envers Pansy. Petit à petit, Pansy et Draco se sont éloignés... Parkinson n'aurait jamais pensé que quelqu'un puisse la séparer de son blond... Il avait créer cette bulle de sincérité qui n'appartenait qu'à, ils avaient toujours pu compter l'un sur l'autre... Mais bon, il faut dire que la jeune Parkinson n'avait pas été tendre avec Greengrass. Entre les sortilèges particulièrement humiliants et les répliques sans pitié, Astoria en avait eu pour son compte. Jusqu'à ce que Draco décide que Pansy allait un peu trop loin et qu'il l'évite clairement. On est serpentard ou pas. _

_Nous étions donc a exactement 8 jours et 16 heures sans nouvelles de Draco. C'était insupportable. Pansy avait l'impression de suffoquer. À vrai dire, elle n'avait plus vraiment l'impression de vivre. Elle avait tout tenté pour faire revenir Draco : elle l'avait harcelé de parchemins, elle l'avait ignoré, déclaré son amitié profonde, tenté de s'excuser... Mais rien n'y faisait, le blondinet était vaguement vexé et campait sur ses positions. Pansy le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il voulait lui donner une bonne leçon. Et cela la faisait particulièrement enrager de le voir tenir aussi bien, alors qu'elle tombait littéralement en dépression. Elle n'avait plus goût à rien. Lorsqu'elle ne devait pas aller en cours, elle restait seule dans sa chambre à écouter la musique et faire ses devoirs. Elle ne parlait à personne... Elle n'avait même pas dénier répondre ni accorder un regard à Blaise lorsqu'il lui avait demandé si elle voulait __aller au Chaudron Baveur le samedi soir. Elle était devenue une sorte de fantôme qui errait inexorablement dans l'enceinte du château. Elle avait tellement peur de croiser Draco et Astoria qu'elle avait finalement décidé de ne même plus sortir pour manger. Lorsque la faim se faisait trop prenante, un elfe de maison lui apportait directement de quoi manger dans sa chambre. Par chance, elle était préfet et avait donc une chambre pour elle toute seule. En réalité, elle voulait complètement disparaître. Les Serpentards n'avaient qu'un seul cours le lundi, celui de McGonagall, que Pansy se permit de sécher. Elle n'avait vu personne du week-end et ne se sentait pas de voir qui que ce soit aujourd'hui. Elle avait bien s__ur d'autres amis, et l'expérience lui avait apprit que personne n'était irremplaçable. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était une question de fierté. Elle avait laissé partir trop de personnes, parce que c'était plus facile d'abandonner et de trouver quelqu'un d'autres plutôt que d'affronter la solitude et le trou béant qu'avait laissé Draco dans son existence. Elle ne faisait pas de projets qui aillent plus loin que le soir même et prenait cela comme une victoire lorsqu'elle atteignait l'heure du coucher sans avoir craquer et pleurer l'absence de Draco. Elle se trouvait pathétique, en fait, mais elle avait constaté que peu importe ce qu'elle faisait, elle gardait toujours Draco en tête. Alors elle avait tout simplement décidé d'avoir comme compagnons la solitude, l'amertume et la mélancolie. Elle finissait même par se complaire dans cet état. Elle ne savait plus vraiment si c'était effectivement de la fierté, ou du plaisir qu'elle prenait petit à petit à sa solitude. Plaisir ? Peut-être pas en fait. La douleur du départ de Draco était encore trop fraiche. Elle n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête sa promesse : " Promis, je te laisserais pas, je partirais pas. "  
Le souvenir était trop douloureux... Elle n'appréciait pas tant que ça le moment de dormir... Elle savait que si elle ne faisait rien, elle rêverait forcément de Draco. Et lorsqu'elle se réveillerait, elle serait obligée d'affronter la triste réalité : il est partit. Peut-être pas pour toujours, mais il est partit. Il l'avait laissé, pour une fille qu'il connaissait à peine et avec qui il avait la naïveté de pensé qu'il ferait sa vie. Elle soupire, bu sa potion de sommeil sans rêve et se coula dans les draps réconfortants. _


	2. The Stupid Things

_Chapitre 2_

Il était 20h34 précisément, et cela faisait 10 jours que Draco n'avait pas donné de nouvelles, lorsque quelqu'un se décida à sortir Pansy de sa torpeur. Elle aurait pensé à beaucoup de gens... Sauf lui. C'était un être imbu de lui-même, qui se fichait pas mal du sort des gens et encore moins de leurs sentiments. Il était glacial en toute circonstance et affichait son air méprisant même avec les gens qui lui étaient plus ou moins proches. Et pourtant, le voilà qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte de la chambre de Pansy... Lucius Malfoy en personne. Comme à son habitude il était charmant. Il portait une longue cape noir en velours, rattachée au niveau du cou par une cordelette verte. Son costume était parfaitement taillé, un pantalon noir et un veston vert, orné de fils d'argents. C'était assez simple, mais tellement élégant. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient détachés mais ils restaient parfaitement en place. Il se tenait tel le Noble qu'il était sur sa canne au pommeau de serpent. Pansy, avait toujours admiré cette prestance, cette allure et le charisme que cette homme dégageait. Bien que le mépris et le froid ne quittaient jamais son regard, il avait quelque chose d'hypnotique en lui, quelque chose qui vous effrayait mais vous attirait inexorablement tel un pauvre insecte. La jeune Parkinson avait toujours tenté de garder ses distances avec lui. Elle ne voulait pas être une autre de ses proies, un instrument dont il se sert pour parvenir à ses fins. Elle se comportait comme une égale, mais avec le respect qu'elle lui devait. Après tout, elle-même était issue d'une bonne lignée, sa famille n'avait rien à envier aux Malfoy.  
Pansy ne laissa rien paraître de son admiration et se contenta d'engager la conversation avec Lucius.

_**- Bonsoir Monsieur Malfoy. Entrez donc.**___

Malfoy senior acquiesça et entra dans la pièce décorée avec goût aux couleurs de Serpentard. C'était une pièce relativement grande à vrai dire. Pansy avait eu la place d'y placer le plus grand lit à baldaquin qu'elle avait pu trouver. Il y avait une cheminer, devant laquelle était placée un canapé, deux gros fauteuils et une table basse en chêne massif. Dans un coin, près d'une des fenêtres, Pansy avait fait placé un majestueux bureau qui lui servait autant pour les cours que pour les affaires externes. Elle invita Malfoy à s'installer auprès du feu, tandis qu'elle leur fit servir une tasse de thé.

_**- Que me veux l'honneur d'une visite aussi tardive ? Si je puis me permettre, il est rare que vous vous déplaciez ici uniquement pour le plaisir d'une tasse de thé en ma compagnie.**_

_Lucius eut un fin sourire. Cependant, Pansy craignait que cette visite soit annonciatrice de mauvaises nouvelles. Elle commença directement à s'inquiéter au sujet de Draco. Allait-il bien ? Était-il toujours en vie ? Elle avait tout fait pour l'éviter, elle ne saurait même pas s'il avait eu un membre arraché. Soudain elle songea au pire... Astoria Greengrass et Draco allaient se marier. Tout mais pas ça. Il méritait bien mieux que cette pâle copie de femme parfaite complètement abrutie. Non, ce n'était pas possible, ça ne faisait qu'à peine un mois qu'ils étaient ensemble. Peut-être les mangemorts avaient-ils besoin d'elle ? Elle ne faisait pas officiellement partie de leur rang, mais il lui était arrivée de parfois s'entrainer avec eux au combat, pour le plaisir d'avoir des adversaires sur-entrainés. Alors que son cerveau fonctionnait à une vitesse impressionnante, Lucius prit le temps de prendre une gorgée de thé avant de lui répondre le plus calmement de monde._

_**- J'ai ouïe dire que mon héritier te causait quelques misères. **___

Plusieurs émotions se bousculèrent. Pansy ne savait pas si elle était triste, angoissée, vexée, perdue ou tout ça à la fois. Elle but une gorgée de thé pour se donner une contenance et prit le soin de réfléchir ses mots avant de répondre. Cette affirmation, venant de la part d'un homme tel que M. _Malfoy pouvait amener plusieurs réponses qui auraient chacune une conséquence différente. Pansy était également troublée que l'aristocrate soit venu à cette heure pour lui parler de ses relations avec le jeune blond. Elle laissa un fin sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres et répondit d'un air détaché.  
__**- Disons simplement que parfois l'important n'est pas la valeur que l'on donne aux autres, mais celle que l'on se donne à soi-même.**_

- Allons allons ma chère Pansy ! Tu mens avec une médiocrité déconcertante, tu devrais travailler là-dessus si tu veux un jour être autre chose qu'un jolie visage. Fais honneur à mon intelligence, tu peux faire bien mieux. __

À présent, l'air suffisant du Lord ne l'amusait plus du tout. Après tout, en quoi cela pouvait-il l'intéresser les enfantillages d'adolescents qui sont bien trop fiers ? Il avait bien mieux à faire que de venir s'occuper d'une affaire aussi futile. Draco lui manquait énormément elle ne pouvait pas le nier, mais elle n'allait pas se suicider ! Elle préférait simplement faire sa vie toute seule plutôt que de remplacer la personne qui compte le plus à ses yeux. Malgré sa colère naissante, elle décida de garder son sang froid.

_**- M. Malfoy, puis-je vous demander en quoi je puis vous être utile ? Je serais fort étonnée que vous ne soyez venu me voir qu'en raison de mon désaccord avec Draco.**_

_Le Lord ne releva pas l'irritabilité de la jeune fille, et prit son air d'homme sérieux qui est sur le point de conclure un marché. __****_

- En réalité, tu te fourvoies. Je suis effectivement venu te rendre visite dans le but de régler ce litige avec mon fils. Cela n'est absolument pas bon pour mes affaires avec ton père. Il est de notoriété publique que la famille Parkinson ainsi que la famille Malfoy sont étroitement liées. Nous ne sommes pas de vulgaires sorciers, nous avons un rang, un sang auquel faire honneur. Il me semblait utile de le rappeler.

_Pansy était à présent clairement vexée. Bien sur qu'elle le savait ! Qu'imaginait-il ? Elle s'était exilée et avait joué la morte pour plusieurs raisons, et sauver la face en était une. Elle savait pertinemment que si elle croisait Draco et sa pimbêche, elle ne pourrait pas contenir ses larmes ni ses émotions. Elle ne serait plus qu'une vulgaire chose parfaitement pitoyable. Depuis que Draco était parti, elle se sentait comme vide. Elle était comme amputé d'une jambe, elle titubait, elle était déséquilibrée et elle n'arrivait pas à avancer droit et avec assurance. Elle se sentait impuissante, démunie, complètement vide. Et voilà que Malfoy senior venait lui parler d'avenir entre leurs familles et d'honneur. C'est pour l'honneur qu'elle se cachait. Afficher ces émotions était d'une vulgarité indigne d'elle. Elle se sentait particulièrement vexée que Lucius la prenne pour plus stupide et mal élevée qu'elle n'était._

_**- Sachez M. Malfoy que c'est précisément en raison de l'honneur que je contrôle mes états d'âme loin de tout regard indiscret. J'apprécie que vous ayez potasser le dossier avant de m'insulter.**_

_Une lueur de colère passa dans les yeux de Lucius, ce qui eut pour effet de pétrifier Pansy et de casser un peu l'assurance qu'elle avait face au Lord. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, la jeune crue d'abord qu'il allait lui jeter un sort, mais il n'en fut rien. __****_

- Ton impertinence n'a d'égal que ta réussite à gérer le conflit avec Draco. Il suffit. Je te prie de bien vouloir m'accompagner à l'extérieur du château. Toute discussion est fortuite.

_La jeune Parkinson ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre mais elle ne discuta pas l'ordre de son aîné. Elle __prit le temps de mettre une veste et une écharpe, puis elle suivie Malfoy. Sans mot dire, lorsqu'ils furent à l'extérieur de l'enceinte du château, le blond prit fermement le bras de Pansy et transplana sans plus d'explication. _


	3. Vindicated

_Chapitre 3_

_Vindicated_

_Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'ils n'arrivent. Pansy était quelque peu sonnée et ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte d'où elle était. Elle ne s'attendait absolument pas à transplanner. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment la logique de Lucius, voulait-il la faire disparaître de la vie de son fils ? Ce serait étrange et absolument pas réfléchis, les gens finiraient par s'apercevoir de sa disparition et partiraient à sa recherche. Lucius la libéra et elle pu se rendre compte de l'endroit où ils étaient. Ils se trouvaient dans une pièce spacieuse et visiblement luxueuse, ce qui n'était pas surprenant de la part de Malfoy. À priori, cette pièce semblait être le salon. Les murs étaient en pierres apparentes, quelque peu vieillies par le temps. La pièce était étrangement chaleureuse, réchauffée par le feu qui brulait dans une cheminée. En face, un canapé quatre places en velours vert ( on ne change pas les habitudes ). Une immense baie vitrée donnait une vue magnifique de l'extérieur. Il faisait nuit depuis déjà longtemps lorsqu'ils avaient quitté Poudlard, la jeune fille en déduisit donc qu'au vu des étoiles et de la Lune, ils ne devaient pas avoir sensiblement changé de fuseau horaire. Cependant il faisait trop noir pour que Pansy puisse distinguer plus loin que la petite terrasse. Elle continua son examen de l'intérieur et constata que contrairement à ce qu'elle imaginait, cette pièce ne ressemblait absolument pas à un endroit de torture. Une immense bibliothèque trônait dans un coin du salon, et un mini bar avait été mis à disposition. Tout était fait pour que les occupants se sentent à l'aise. Lucius enleva sa cape, débarrassa Pansy de ses affaires et se servit un verre de scotch. Pansy refusa poliment le breuvage que Lucius lui proposa, mieux vaut rester sur ses gardes, cet homme est très imprévisible. Il s'assit sur le canapé et invita Pansy à faire de même. La jeune fille préféra garder le silence... Lucius n'avait pas l'air d'humeur à être irrité. Il eut la politesse de mettre fin à ses interrogations silencieuse._

_**- Nous sommes dans l'un des manoirs Malfoy. Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ici. Nous resterons ici le temps qu'il faut.**_

_**- Le temps qu'il faut ?**_

_**- Pour que tu reprennes tes esprits.**_

_Pansy ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de tout ça. Était-ce véritablement de la séquestration ? Quelqu'un savait-il qu'elle était ici ? Et puis, elle se sentait très saine d'esprit. Draco lui manquait énormément, mais elle ne pensait pas que le manque de quelqu'un pouvait tuer. Il faisait mal, atrocement mal, mais on survit n'est-ce pas ? Ou peut-être pas. Au fond elle n'avait pas finie de pleurer, elle n'avait pas finie de souffrir et elle le savait. Pourquoi était-ce si dur de voir partir son meilleur ami ? Elle avait l'impression d'avoir perdu une partie d'elle même, et à vrai dire, elle commençait à se demander si c'était vraiment normal de se sentir à ce point vide sans lui. La jeune fille remonta ses jambes à son ventre et s'enfonça un peu plus dans le moelleux du velours. Elle laissa son regard se perdre dans le feu. De toutes façons, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Lucius ne la laisserait pas partir et Draco ne reviendrai pas. Au fond, Lucius lui avait peut-être rendu service, c'est elle qui voulait disparaître et il lui en a offert l'opportunité._

_Lucius, les jambes croisées, observait la jeune fille depuis leur arrivée. Il semblait vaguement s'amuser de la situation. Le regard se faisant de plus en plus pesant, cela finit par exaspérer Parkinson._

_**- Puis-je savoir ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?**_

_**- Même le plus incapable des elfes de maison aurait pu t'enlever. Tu n'as aucune résistance ma chère. J'avais prévu différentes façons de procéder, mais finalement tu as cédé dès la première ****tentative.**_

_Pansy lui lança un regard noir qui en disait long sur les obscénités silencieuses dont le sorcier était la cible à cet instant même. Cela eut le don d'étirer un plus grand sourire sur le visage de Lucius. Il était assez rare de voir l'homme sourire, alors la jeune fille ne pensa même pas à contrarier son aîné. La situation avait tout d'étrange, mais elle se sentait à l'aise. Quant à Malfoy senior, bien qu'il garde une contenance, il ne semblait pas gêné le moins du monde. Pansy espéra tout de même que la situation ne durerait pas trop longtemps... Bien que Lucius soit une compagnie intéressante, elle ne souhaitait pas véritablement être en compagnie de quelqu'un. Elle avait sérieusement commencé à apprécier sa solitude, et le blond dérangeait ses plans de moine solitaire. Elle était partagée à vrai dire. La solitude était réconfortante, mais pas forcément saine. Cependant la jeune fille doutait que la compagnie constante de Lucius Malfoy soit plus saine pour autant... Voir même l'exacte contraire. Soyons honnête, Lucius était la dernière personne qui pouvait consoler quelqu'un de triste. Elle doutait même qu'il ait la moindre empathie ni la capacité d'aider qui que ce soit. Cet homme ne vivait que pour la réussite de sa famille, que ce soit sur le plan social comme financier. Rien d'autres n'avait jamais compter. Il aimait le pouvoir. À cet instant, Pansy songea qu'aucune action de cet homme n'était désintéressé... Bien qu'elle n'eut pas le loisir de refuser, elle était persuadée qu'elle allait devoir payer sa dette à Lucius d'une manière ou d'une autre. C'était la partie la plus effrayante de cette retraite forcée. Quitte à payer un prix, autant être fixé dès le début._

_**- Je suppose que votre bonté à un prix... Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?**_

_Le sourire de Lucius avait disparu, et son visage redevient sérieux, celui d'un homme d'affaire. C'était déstabilisant de le voir changer ainsi, surtout lorsque cela concernait une dette à payer._

_**- Je ne considère pas cela utile que tu le saches pour le moment. **_

_Évidemment. C'était prévisible, cependant la jeune fille n'était pas décidée à lâcher l'affaire aussi facilement..._

_**- Vous venez de m'enlever, j'estime être dans mon droit en réclamant une raison. **_

_Lucius retrouva son air taquin, ce qui exaspéra une nouvelle fois Pansy. Ce qui l'énervait le plus, c'est de ne pas savoir comment réagir face à cette facette de la personnalité de Lucius. Elle n'avait toujours connu que l'homme froid, le sorcier implacable et autoritaire qui ne supportait aucune contrariété. Elle avait apprit comment se comporter avec lui, mais pas avec le Lucius détendu, pas avec le Lucius qui paraissait abordable. Il but une gorgée de scotch._

_**- Oh oh ! Tu penses vraiment pouvoir exiger quoi que ce soit Pansy ? Dois-je te rappeler que tu parles à ton ravisseur ? Il ne me semble pas que ta position puisse te donner un quelconque droit. **_

_La jeune fille ne savait même plus quoi répondre. Il était vraiment agaçant à vrai dire. Elle avait dans l'idée de lui jeter un sort de son cru, mais Lucius avait laissé leur baguette dans leur manteau... À l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle décida alors de se taire et de ne plus accorder un regard à cet homme abject._  
_Elle ne savait pas vraiment l'heure qu'il était, mais elle commençait à être gravement fatiguée. Lucius s'en aperçut et se leva. Il l'accompagna alors jusqu'à sa chambre, avant de partir dans la sienne, juste en face._

Salut les gens ! Je tiens à m'excuser s'il y a des fautes, il est bientôt 4h du mat' et à vrai dire j'ai gravement la flemme de relire et corriger Ça me fait bizarre qu'il y ait déjà 3 chapitres, alors que d'habitude je ne tiens que le OneShot. C'est un fierté personnelle hé hé. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce troisième chapitre, j'écris un peu à l'inspiration ( et la chanson ) du moment ^^' D'ailleurs, celle de ce soir c'était " Vindicated " de Dashboard Confessional :) Bonne nuit ! 


	4. Through The Trees

Chapitre 4

Through The Trees

_Cela faisait déjà 4 jours que Pansy et Lucius étaient au Manoir. Ils ne se parlaient pas beaucoup, elle avait finit par comprendre que quoi qu'elle fasse ou dise, Lucius s'en fichait complètement. Il n'était pas décidé à partir. La jeune fille avait donc décidé de se murer dans un silence que Lucius ne semblait pas vouloir briser. La situation était toujours aussi étrange, cela dit, Pansy devait avouer que ça lui faisait un bien fou. Elle était au calme, mais elle n'était jamais seule pour autant. Ces derniers jours, elle avait peu profiter de ce que le domaine pouvait lui offrir. Dans un premier temps, elle avait surtout exploré, histoire de prendre ses repères et de ne pas se perdre. Il faut dire que la famille Malfoy avait fait fort en terme de grandeur. Le domaine était reculé de tout, situé sur une plaine d'où l'on ne distinguait rien d'autre que des étendus verdâtres à perte de vue. La jeune fille avait répertorié 16 chambres, dont les plus grandes étaient celles que Lucius et elle occupaient. Six des chambres avaient leur propre salle de bain. Une grande salle de bain commune était situé au 3ème des 4 étages. Pansy n'avait jamais vu une salle de bain pareil. La " baignoire " ressemblait à une petite piscine, on pouvait y nager dedans ( enfin c'est ce que prétendait Lucius, et la jeune fille le crut aisément. ), et plusieurs robinets en argents, semblables à ceux de Poudlard, déversaient différents liquides parfumés. Il y avait également une douche, de taille plus réglementaire, mais qui n'en était pas moins renversante. Plusieurs jets massants étaient disposés dans une cage de verre transparente, ils s'entremêlaient dans une farandole de couleurs. D'énormes vitraux tapissaient la façade extérieure, afin que le soleil et la Lune les éclairent à la perfection. Pansy adorait cette salle de bain. Elle dégageait une impression de bien être.  
Le manoir disposait également d'une salle d'entrainement, qui, connaissant les Malfoy, devrait certainement être renommée salle de combat. Pansy ne s'y était pas vraiment attardée pour le moment. La bibliothèque, forcément bien fournie, faisait presque de l'ombre à celle de Poudlard. Tout en circulaire, des milliers de livres se bousculaient et voletaient de temps en temps à travers la pièce. C'était un spectacle fabuleux à voir, mais mieux valait être sur ses gardes, les livres avaient tendance à ne pas se soucier des lecteurs et il n'était pas rare de se faire assommer. Plusieurs canapés et gros fauteuils trônaient ça et là dans la pièce. La plupart des livres portaient sur la magie, et la magie noire en particulier, cependant on pouvait également y trouver des livres de cuisine, des histoires pour enfant ou même des manuels sur le jardinage. Mais ce que préférait Pansy, c'était l'extérieur. Jusqu'à présent, la jeune fille n'aurait jamais pensé que Lucius puisse aimer cela... Il y avait une écurie, et un pré, où chevauchaient en parfaite harmonie des Licornes, des Pégases, et même des Sombrals. Les Licornes auraient parfaitement pu s'échapper, mais visiblement, elles ne le souhaitaient pas. La jeune fille avait toujours admiré ces équidés. Lorsqu'elle se liait avec un membre de cette espèce, elle ne l'oubliait jamais. C'était une relation particulière. Qui aurait cru que Pansy Parkinson, la peste, aimait les animaux ? Mais pire encore, qui aurait cru que le froid, le sans coeur Lucius Malfoy les aimait également ?!  
Il y avait autre chose à l'extérieur qui apaisait Pansy : le Lac. C'était une sorte de faux lac à vrai dire. Le fond était tapissé de carrelage blanc et vaguement bleuté, dans un ton très pâle, ce qui donnait à l'eau une transparence cristalline. C'était magnifique. Visiblement, ce lac avait dû être enchanté, puisque rien ne gâchait la pureté de l'eau, ni feuille, ni bactéries, l'eau reste claire et pure... Presque ensorcelante.  
La jeune Parkinson avait mit une petite laine, et s'était étendue au bord de l'eau, sur le bois chauffé. Voir le couché de soleil au bord de ce lac était vraiment fascinant, reposant, et surtout très relaxant. Les bras croisé derrière la tête, elle regardait le ciel devenir orangé, puis rosé. Elle n'entendit pas Lucius s'approché, et remarqua à peine lorsqu'il s'allongea à côté d'elle. L'air se faisait de plus en plus frais, mais le bois chauffé les empêchait de prendre froid. Pansy inspira un grand coup. Elle avait de plus en plus une sensation de légèreté. Qui n'a jamais rêvé de partir lorsque plus rien ne va ? Elle, elle avait eu cette chance. Elle était dans un endroit où, si elle avait envie de hurler de toutes ses forces, elle le pouvait, elle était dans un endroit où personne ne la __jugerait, ni ne lui tiendrait rigueur de ce qu'elle faisait. Certes, il y avait Lucius, mais visiblement, ici il n'en avait strictement rien à faire de comment Pansy se comportait. Lui-même, bien que restant toujours classe et propre sur lui, semblait beaucoup plus détendu qu'à l'accoutumé. En réalité, et pour la première fois depuis quelque temps, elle se sentait bien. Elle se sentait libre. Sans même qu'elle ne se rende compte, elle se mit à pleurer. Tout semblait différent, alors qu'i peine un peu plus d'un mois, elle passait son temps avec Draco, son meilleur ami, son âme soeur, et maintenant elle se retrouvait là, sans lui. Elle-même se sentait différente. Draco était partit, il l'avait profondément blessée... Mais elle n'était pas morte. Au début, elle avait réagit comme si son meilleur ami était mort. Elle faisait son deuil. Mais maintenant elle avait comprit qu'il n'était pas mort... Et elle non plus. En réalité, en partant elle avait juste abandonné. Elle n'avait pas accepté de se battre pour la personne qui comptait le plus. Si on ne se battait pas pour ceux qui compte pour nous, et donc pour notre survie, pour qui allons-nous nous battre ? La vie est comme une immense bataille contre les ennemis les plus puissants qui existent. Beaucoup pensent qu'ils sont seuls à mener cette bataille, cette guerre. On est peut-être seul à prendre les armes, mais les gens qui comptent sont là pour nous aider à panser nos plaies. Trop longtemps, Pansy avait prit Draco pour l'un de ses soldats... Or il était l'infirmier. Il n'était pas l'un de ces chirurgiens qui réparent les dégâts causés, il était l'infirmier, celui qui faisait que la douleur soit plus supportable et qui changeait les pansements pour aider à la guérison._

_**- Tu ressembles à une boule de riz bienheureuse quand tu réfléchis...**_

_Pansy sursauta légèrement au son de la voix de Lucius. Elle avait à peine noté sa présence et réfléchir autant l'avait fait oublié qu'il n'avait pas bougé. Une boule de riz... Le truc japonais. Pansy ne ressemblait pourtant pas à une boule de riz. Et que Lucius le pense, était encore plus effrayant. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment le prendre. Était-ce un compliment ou essayait-il encore de la mettre hors d'elle ? Elle ne savait pas vraiment, il avait encore cet air taquin dans la voix. Encore embrumée par ses pensées, elle ne put se retenir de parler à Lucius._

_**- Je pense que je suis un bon soldat. Je me défends bien après tout, je sais me battre, je n'ai pas peur d'entrer en guerre. J'ai simplement peur de ne pas retrouver ce que je voulais à la fin. J'ai peur de finir le combat et de ne pas être satisfaite de son issue. C'est stupide, je sais que je suis un bon soldat. Mais si les autres sont meilleurs, je suis sensée agir comment ?**_

_Lucius perdit son air taquin. Pansy craignait d'être allée trop loin dans ces propos. Malfoy semblait réfléchir, il n'avait pas ses sourcils froncés et ses yeux n'étaient pas trop glacés, ce qui était bon signe. La jeune fille ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait le plus craindre : la réponse de Lucius, ou ce qu'il fera de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Après quelques secondes, le plus vieux prit un sérieux, presque sage et lui répondit._

_**- Pansy, tu as été élevée pour être une gagnante. Il existera forcément des gens plus forts que toi, mais ce n'est pas la force qui fera la différence. Tu as été envoyé à Serpentard, certes parce que tu as des prédispositions, mais également parce que tu es intelligente. Dans un combat, il ne suffit pas simplement de se battre, il faut aussi être stratégique, penser son angle d'attaque, penser aux parades et à comment gagner, pas seulement à comment survivre.**_

_Touché. La jeune fille devait bien reconnaître qu'il avait raison. Pendant tout ce temps elle avait pensé à comment survivre, comme si elle avait perdu d'avance. Or rien n'est perdu tant qu'on a pas essayé au moins de gagner. Et puis, déclarer forfait aussi facilement ce n'était pas son genre, surtout quand elle avait ses chances de gagner. Elle n'allait pas lui avouer, mais Lucius pouvait franchement être quelqu'un d'agréable au fond. Elle appréciait de passer ce temps avec lui, bien que cela soit encore très bizarre. Elle lui était cependant reconnaissante.  
Il faisait nuit à présent, ils décidèrent donc de rentrer manger quelque chose. Pansy n'était pas du __genre très démonstrative, particulièrement envers les gens qu'elle connaissait peu. Il n'y avait qu'envers Draco habituellement qu'elle montrait des signes d'affection. Mais elle avait vraiment envie de remercier Lucius... Cependant elle ne savait pas vraiment comment pour le moment. Mais il lui vint une idée._

_**- M. Malfoy, vous aimez le citron ? **_

_Lucius sembla mi-surpris, mi-amusé._

_**- Tu peux m'appeler Lucius maintenant, personne ne t'en tiendra rigueur ici, et oui, pourquoi ?**_

**- Non comme ça...**

_Le Lendemain, ce sera atelier gâteau._

_

Oui, ils vont faire un gâteau. J'avais envie de faire une tarte au citron, donc ils vont faire une tarte au citron ^^ Vous inquiétez pas, j'ai déjà ma petite idée pour faire avancer cette histoire hé hé. J'ai regardé Jennifer's Body hier, du coup la chanson à écouter c'est la BO : Low Shoulder – Through The Trees


	5. The Curse Of Curves

_Chapitre 5_

_Attention, double point de vue sur ce chapitre ! J'avais envie d'explorer un peu le cerveau de psychopathe de Lucius. Je mettrais " *** " pour séparer les deux points de vue. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre :)_  
_PS : Pour celui-ci, j'ai écouté " The Curse Of Curves " de Cute Is What We Aim For. _

The Curse Of Curves

_Cela faisait longtemps que ça n'était pas arrivé. Pansy avait dormis 12h d'affilées. Elle se réveilla de bonne humeur, non seulement parce que la soirée de la veille avait été apaisante, mais également parce que cette nuit, Draco n'avait pas hanté ses rêves. Elle savourait son matin de répit et ne cachait pas sa joie. Elle se leva d'un pas énergique et couru prendre une douche. Elle se maquilla avec plus de soins que ces derniers temps, et s'habilla d'une jupe noire voletante, d'une chemise en soie verte foncée et prit même la peine de mettre des perles blanches à ses oreilles. Elle descendit comme une folle dans la cuisine, en prenant le temps de passer par le salon, où Lucius aimait lire tout en ayant une vue magnifique sur l'extérieur. Cependant, elle ne vit pas l'homme. Elle ne se posa pas plus de questions que cela, et entreprit de réunir tous les ingrédients afin de faire une tarte au citron. Pansy adorait cuisiner, et particulièrement la pâtisserie. La tarte au citron étant sa spécialité, elle avait décidé de prendre Lucius comme cobaye à la dégustation. Draco avait toujours refusé de goûter sa tarte, prétextant que l'acidité du citron lui détruisait les papilles gustatives. Draco... La jeune fille secoua la tête, et se re-concentra sur sa recette. Elle ne voulait pas gâcher sa bonne humeur ambiante en pensant à des choses qui ne manqueraient pas de la déprimer en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Et puis, de toutes façons, Draco n'était pas là, et elle était coincée avec Lucius dans ce manoir, sans possibilité d'y échapper. Elle n'avait aucune raison valable de penser à Draco maintenant, ça ne servirait à rien. Elle se plongea à corps perdu dans sa recette, en commençant par enfiler un tablier, puis par confectionner la pâte sucrée. Elle était tellement absorbée dans sa tâche, qu'en réalité elle n'entendit pas Lucius arriver._

***

_Lucius était un homme de principe, et un homme d'habitudes. Ce matin, comme tous les matins, il s'était levé de bonne heure. Il avait prit sa douche, admiré son corps, séché sa chevelure d'or, s'était habillé simplement mais avec classe et goût, puis s'était rasé. Il était ensuite allé dans la cuisine afin de prendre son petit déjeuner : un jus de citrouille, des oeufs brouillés et des fraises ; puis il s'était enfermé dans son bureau pour mettre à jour ses affaires et les dossiers que le ministère lui confiait par hibou tous les matins. Cette tâche accomplie, Malfoy prenait le journal, un livre et s'installait dans le salon. Cette routine, cette discipline de vie, lui plaisait particulièrement. Il aimait tout contrôler, avoir un oeil sur tout et tout le monde. Rien, dans la vie de Lucius Malfoy ne devait lui échapper. Il aimait la perfection, les valeurs et l'ordre. Si ce n'était pas respecté, il prenait des sanctions radicales. L'homme n'aimait pas les nuisibles. Il n'aimait pas non plus le travail mal fait, ou pas fait du tout en temps et en heure. C'est pour cela, qu'en apercevant que les sapins dans l'allée centrale n'avaient pas été taillés comme il l'avait exigé la veille, qu'il entra dans une colère noire. Il descendu d'un pas ferme et rageux dans la cour, puis se dirigea vers l'allée et appela sèchement les elfes de maisons. Lucius Malfoy n'était pas un homme doué de compassion, et il l'était encore moins envers les choses qu'il considérait comme inférieures à sa personne. Après avoir infligé quelques sorts de son cru aux elfes en question, l'homme leur ordonna de se mettre à la tâche demandée immédiatement. Si cela n'était pas fait dans une heure, il leur promis de revenir afin de leur infliger des châtiments dont ils se souviendront jusqu'à leur mort... Imminente. Il n'était donc pas vraiment de bonne humeur lorsqu'il rentra au château. Cependant, le spectacle qu'il vit en passant par la cuisine le calma immédiatement. Elle était magnifique. Lucius avait toujours considéré Pansy comme une jeune fille très jolie, mais jamais il ne l'avait vu comme il la voyait à cet instant. Depuis quand était-elle devenue une femme ? Il prit le temps de la détailler, et ce qu'il __vit le laissa sans voix. La petite fille avait prit des formes de femmes. Elle était d'une élégance impressionnante. Sa jupe lui tombait sur les hanches et mettait en valeur sa taille et ses jambes fines. Sous son chemisier de soie, on devinait une taille menue, légèrement musclée. Son visage était très doux, mais on devinait la grande force de caractère dont elle faisait preuve. Elle était concentrée, Lucius eut donc tout le temps d'admirer à quel point ses cheveux noirs contrastaient avec le vert profond de ses yeux. Elle avait rehaussé cette couleur avec une touche de rose délicat sur ses paupières. Il n'y avait aucun doute, elle était magnifique. Comment son fils avait-il pu repousser une créature d'une beauté aussi parfaite ? Lucius avait clairement raté quelque chose dans l'éducation de son héritier. Bien que Malfoy trouva la jeune Parkinson un peu trop émotive, il devait reconnaître qu'elle n'avait pas que des défauts. C'était effectivement une bonne guerrière, elle avait reçu une éducation stricte, faisait partie de la haute société, et présentait de très bonnes aptitudes à la magie. De plus, elle était intelligente. Elle avait besoin de s'endurcir, mais en règles générales, Lucius considérait qu'elle n'était pas repoussante. Ses yeux s'attardèrent une fois de plus sur les courbes de la jeune fille. Il commença à s'imaginer lui déboutonnant son chemisier, caresser ses cuisses douces, s'enivrant de son parfum... Pansy fit tomber un couteau sur le sol, ce qui eut le don de le ramener à la réalité. Il se serait presque sentit coupable de ce moment de faiblesse qui lui rappela cruellement qu'il était humain avant tout, et que ça, il ne pouvait pas entièrement le contrôler._

***

_* Cling *_  
_Pansy soupira. Elle pouvait vraiment être maladroite parfois. Elle ramassa le couteau qui gisait au sol et était passé très près de son orteil. Elle se maudissait intérieurement, lorsqu'elle aperçut un pied qui ne lui appartenait pas. En se relevant elle vit Malfoy qui la regardait avec une expression qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu sur lui. Elle allait s'interroger sur ce que cela pouvait bien signifier lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle et de la table sur laquelle les ingrédients étaient disposés._

_**- Tu sais, on a des elfes de maison pour ça... Si tu voulais un gâteau, tu n'avais qu'à le demander.**_

_Pansy fit une moue vaguement réprobatrice, puis reprit la préparation de sa pâte. Elle voulait vraiment s'appliquer. Quitte à faire une tarte, elle souhaitait que son oeuvre soit parfaite. Non pas qu'elle ait des doutes sur le résultat, mais la jeune fille était perfectionniste et assidue._

_**- Un elfe de maison souillerait mon oeuvre.**_

_Malfoy eut l'air d'apprécier la réponse, ce qui la ravie. Lucius était un homme tellement prestigieux, tellement impressionnait, que Pansy se sentait toujours flattée dès qu'il la complimentait ou qu'il semblait apprécier ce qu'elle faisait. Sa pâte prête, elle la mit au four quelques minutes, et entreprit de préparer la crème au citron. Elle était un peu déstabilisée, Lucius observait ses moindres gestes avec le même air que celui qu'il avait lorsqu'elle s'était aperçut de sa présence. Elle ne voulait pas le questionner, ce serait impoli, elle se concentra donc un peu plus sur sa préparation. Cette expression sur son visage lui rappelait quelque chose, mais elle avait du mal à se souvenir où et quand elle l'avait vu. Certainement pas sur Lucius, elle en était sûre. Elle trouvait cela frustrant. Habituellement, sa mémoire était excellente, mais ces derniers temps, sa mémoire n'avait été axée que sur le fait que Draco n'était plus là... Ce qui était, en plus d'être rageant, particulièrement pathétique. Elle avait passé tellement de temps avec Draco, qu'à vrai dire Pansy avait même du mal à se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'elle avait eut une relation avec quelqu'un. C'était comme s'il n'y avait eu que Draco, toujours. Elle peinait à se souvenir de ce qu'elle faisait avant lui. C'était comme si sa vie avait réellement commencé lorsque Draco et elle étaient devenus inséparables. Enfin, presque inséparables. Elle retira la pâte du four, et y versa l'appareil au citron, puis remis la tarte au four afin que le citron prenne sa texture crémeuse. Elle __cassa des oeufs, et monta les blancs en neige. Elle rajouta un peu de sucre et une touche d'un ingrédient qu'elle prit soin de cacher à la vue de Lucius... C'était son ingrédient secret. La meringue prête, la jeune fille prit le temps de s'asseoir et observa Lucius... Qui la regardait toujours. Il avait une expression bizarre. Presque furieuse à vrai dire. Pansy se demanda s'il aimait vraiment la tarte au citron, ou s'il aurait préféré qu'elle laisse cette tâche à des subalternes. Elle hésita, puis finalement se décida à parler._

_**- Vous savez, si vous n'aimez pas la tarte au citron, je ne vous oblige pas à la manger...**_

***

_Elle pensait vraiment qu'une tarte au citron pouvait l'énerver ? Clairement, Pansy avait tout d'une femme, mais elle avait gardé une part d'innocence. Depuis le début, Lucius luttait pour ne pas assouvir ses pulsions qui commençaient à se faire de plus en plus fortes. Il menait une guerre intérieure contre lui-même. C'était une question de fierté, il devait garder le contrôle et ne pas fuir. À vrai dire, ce genre de défi l'amusait. Il aimait gagner et particulièrement contre lui-même, qu'il considérait comme son plus grand ennemi. Il la voyait se concentrer, dans ses pensées et ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'imaginer la déshabillant ici et maintenant. Comme l'avait dit Oscar Wilde, ce sorcier quelque peu grivois, la seule façon de résister à la tentation, c'est d'y céder. Il décida donc que sa torture pouvait devenir très amusante. Et puis, il voulait voir s'il pouvait réussir à faire mieux que son fils, à le faire disparaître en prenant une place encore plus importante. Ce n'était qu'un jeu, mais il fallait bien se distraire de temps en temps, et torturer les elfes de maisons n'était plus aussi amusant que lorsqu'il était jeune._

_**- Je serais honoré de goûter ce que tes doigts délicats ont préparé ma chère Pansy. **_

_Le rouge monta directement aux joues de Pansy qui tentait de reprendre une contenance... Lucius eut du mal à se retenir de rire, c'était un peu trop facile. Il décida de s'amuser un peu plus, en voyant jusqu'où il pouvait pousser la jeune fille. Il la fixa de son regard le plus envoutant. Elle sortit la tarte du four, et y déposa la meringue, puis remit le tout au four. La jeune fille semblait mal à l'aise, mais visiblement elle faisait comme si de rien était. Lucius décida de lui laisser croire qu'elle était folle et que sa phrase n'avait pas a être interprétée. Il fallait faire croire à la proie qu'elle était libre afin de mieux l'attirer dans ses filets. Quelques minutes plus tard, Pansy retira la tarte du four... Elle avait l'air délicieuse à vrai dire, Lucius admira sincèrement le travail. Il décida donc d'admirer de plus près, et se posa juste derrière Pansy, l'effleurant légèrement, et l'entourant._

_**- Elle semble effectivement délicieuse cette tarte.**_

***

_Wow... Pansy ne savait plus si elle se faisait des idées ou si le comportement de Malfoy était vraiment... Séducteur ? Elle rougit légèrement. Il la frôlait à peine mais venant de la part de cet homme, c'était extrêmement déstabilisant. Habituellement, elle n'était jamais contre s'amuser un peu, mais avec Lucius Malfoy... ? Lord Malfoy en personne, le père de Draco ! C'était vraiment... Bizarre. Pas vraiment dérangeant, mais quelque peu dangereux. La jeune fille songea qu'elle devait vraiment se faire des idées. Lucius était marié à Narcissa, une femme d'une grande classe, jamais il ne s'intéresserait à une gamine. Elle décida de faire comme si de rien était._

_**- Elle peut. Je suis la meilleure en ce qui concerne les tartes au citron.**_

_Malfoy se rapprocha un peu plus de Pansy, à présent elle sentait clairement le corps de l'homme contre elle. Elle pu vaguement sentir ses abdos sous ses habits. Cela dit, elle eu tout le loisir de __sentir à quel point l'homme était physiquement puissant._

_**- Il me tarde de découvrir tes autres talents. **_

_Là, la jeune fille ne pouvait pas se faire d'idées. Cette phrase, avec cette voix sensuelle, il n'y avait pas des millions de façon d'interpréter ça. Elle ne bougea pas, elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, et en réalité, elle ne savait même pas quoi en penser. De sentir le corps de Lucius contre elle n'était pas si désagréable... Elle avait fini par oublier ce que c'était que d'avoir un corps d'homme aussi puissant contre elle. Étrangement, elle se sentait rassurée, protégée. Elle décida d'arrêter de réfléchir sur la bonne marche à suivre avec Lucius. Depuis qu'il était venu la chercher à Poudlard, il avait été complètement imprévisible, alors à quoi cela servait-il d'analyser une situation qui de toutes façons ne finira absolument pas comme Pansy l'avait prévue. Il se retourna pour faire face à Malfoy. Ça y'est, elle se rappelait d'où et quand elle avait déjà vu cette expression : Sur Draco, et Blaise... À chaque fois qu'elle avait couché avec eux. À présent, la jeune fille était coincée entre le plan de travail de la sombre cuisine ( aux couleurs de Serpentard, on ne se refait pas ), et Lucius Malfoy. Elle fixait l'homme dans les yeux. Elle était décidée à ne pas perdre la face. Quoi qu'il fasse, il devrait le faire en affrontant son regard. Lucius était tellement imprévisible ces derniers temps qu'elle ne savait pas s'il allait la frapper, ou la prendre sur le plan de travail. Il remit une des mèches de la jeune fille derrière son oreille. Elle ne bougeait toujours pas, mais elle devait avouer que ce contact la ravissait. Elle était encore assez mal à l'aise avec le fait que ce soit Lucius, mais en même temps, elle voulait profiter. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'un homme ne lui avait pas porté cette attention. Il caressa délicatement sa joue, puis l'embrassa sans plus attendre. Elle ne résista pas, bien au contraire. Il la souleva et la mit sur le plan de travail. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent, se titillèrent, jouèrent ensemble. La jeune fille glissa ses mains sur le torse de Lucius et commença à défaire sa chemise. Elle passa ses mains sous le tissu et caressa le corps musclé de l'homme. Il était vraiment parfait, musclé, ce qui eut le don de renforcer son sentiment de sécurité. Alors que ses lèvres ne quittaient toujours pas celles de son aîné, il commença à déboutonner son chemisier. Elle réalisa alors ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle embrassait et touchait Lucius Malfoy. Le père de Draco. Elle mit fin au baiser, se détacha de Lucius et partie sans plus d'explications. Elle monta dans sa chambre et se glissa directement sous la douche. Là, elle réalisa enfin. Elle glissa sur le sol en ardoise de la douche et laissa l'eau couler sur elle. Elle faisait vraiment n'importe quoi..._

***

_Lucius laissa Pansy s'en aller. Il était certes, un peu frustré, mais il se sentait aussi plutôt victorieux. Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait, pas complètement, mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Le séjour ici allait enfin devenir intéressant. Il reboutonna sa chemise et s'en alla dans son bureau. Il fallait mettre à profit le temps qu'il restait dans la journée, et puisqu'il devait être frustré, autant travailler. Il sourit. Finalement, peut-être que la bêtise de son fils allait lui servir au delà de toutes ses espérances._

J'adore frustré Lucius. C'est mon petit côté sadique... Et puis, j'me suis aussi que 5 chapitres, c'était pas assez pour la faire craquer ha ha. Hum, sinon, désolée, je posterais certainement un peu moins souvent jusqu'au 14 janvier. Je tenterais de poster le plus souvent possible, mais je suis en période d'examens... C'est vaguement déprimant


	6. Soul Surgery

_Chapitre 6_

_Pour ce chapitre, j'écoute Come Back To Me de Trading Yesterday, et pour la scène " spéciale " j'écoute Soul Surgery de Mr Troy. Je commençais à me lasser de ne faire intervenir que Pansy et Lucius, et du coup j'ai décidé d'aider un peu cette pauvre Pansy qui décidément passe pour une niaise. Je vais faire intervenir un personnage que j'aime beaucoup en fanfic', j'espère que ce petit tournant vous plaira ! Comme le chapitre précédent, il y aura plusieurs points de vue, je préciserais les changements par " *** " et je préciserais qui parle :) Enjoy !_

_Soul Surgery._

_Cela faisait plus d'un mois que Pansy avait disparu de Poudlard. Au début, ce n'était pas vraiment inquiétant, Pansy avait tendance à sur-réagir. On ne pouvait pas la qualifier d'hystérique... Quoi que... Peut-être que le terme d'hypersensible était plus appropriée. Ce qui était amusant, c'est qu'elle était hypersensible uniquement concernant les personnes qu'elle aimait. Pour les autres, elle était une peste sadique et sans pitié. C'est ce qu'il appréciait chez elle. Elle n'avait pas un caractère facile, et il était parfois compliqué de la supporter... Mais après tout, les Serpentards n'étaient-ils pas tous compliqués ? Lui-même était quelqu'un d'étrange. Il était connu pour se foutre de tout et tout le monde, mais il lui arrivait de temps en temps de se soucier des autres. Certes, c'était rare. La plupart du temps, il regardait les gens exprimer leurs sentiments avec un mélange de pitié, d'incompréhension et de dégout. Il n'était pas dénué de sentiments, mais il trouvait rarement une utilité à s'épancher. Lui, il préférait la sincérité d'un geste rare, aux paroles et autres démonstrations quotidiennes d'affection. Mais voilà, Pansy avait disparu, et le jeune homme devait bien avouer que Poudlard était devenu bien trop calme. Draco roucoulait, c'était affligeant, les Gryffondors pouvaient trainer dans les couloirs en paix, les poufsouffle ne se souciaient plus de se prendre un sort particulièrement humiliant en pleine face... Même les Serdaigles, avec qui les Serpentards étaient en bonne entente, semblaient s'ennuyer. Clairement, Pansy mettait l'ambiance. Une ambiance que les Poufsouffles et les Gryffondors, précisément les plus jeunes et le groupe de Harry Potter, ne regrettaient absolument pas. Mais lui, Blaise, s'ennuyait à mourir. Pansy, Draco et lui avaient l'habitude de trainer ensemble. Certes, depuis quelque temps Draco et Pansy s'étaient énormément rapproché, mais tout de même. Draco passait son temps à s'afficher avec sa trainée dénuée de la moindre qualité si ce n'est la beauté, et Parkinson avait déprimé pour ensuite disparaître. Puisque personne ne semblait décidé à remettre les choses en ordre, le jeune homme se décida, non sans râler, à faire quelque chose. Tout d'abord, il fallait trouver Pansy. Blaise avait retourner tout le château, des cachots au fin fond du Lac, on ne sait jamais, et décidément il n'y avait aucune trace de la jeune fille. Il décida de passer à l'étape 2 : les interrogatoires. Après avoir longuement questionner les filles de son dortoir, Blaise se décida à s'attaquer à Draco et Astoria. Il les coinça à la sortie du cours de potions et prit son air sérieux. Cette tête donnait plus l'impression qu'il disait : " Si tu oses me dire quelque chose qui ne me plaît pas, tu vas manger tes organes lentement et un par un. " Et c'était plus ou moins l'idée en fait._

_**- Mes amis, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que Pansy se fait rare ces temps derniers. J'ai prit la peine de la chercher, mais elle ne semble pas être dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. L'un de vous sait-il ou a-t-il vu quelque chose ? **_

_Astoria soupira d'un air exaspéré et visiblement contrarié qu'on lui parle encore de Pansy. Elle ne répondit même pas, se contentant de hocher négativement la tête d'un air agacé et de partir. Cela arrangeait Blaise, au moins Draco serait concentré et arrêterait de regarder sa pimbêche avec un air béat. Il la regardait comme si elle était un morceau de viande. Certes, Astoria était vraiment belle, mais le jeune homme se demandait comment son ami pouvait faire pour la voir dans un autre endroit que dans son lit. Zabini put déceler une pointe de tristesse dans le regard du blond, qui s'appuya contre le mur et reprit son air froid, tant reconnaissable aux Malfoy._

_**- Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ? **_

_Le blond était vraiment caractériel, et Blaise savait que Draco ne voulait pas parler de Pansy. Mais à vrai dire, sur ce coup il se fichait pas mal de ce que Malfoy voulait ou non. S'il fallait utiliser la manière forte pour le faire parler, alors tant pis. Blaise n'était pas d'humeur à jouer et à perdre son temps. Il avait déjà fouiller tout Poudlard, ce qui vaudrait à Pansy quelques sorts peu agréables._

_**- Oh ça va Malfoy ! Fais pas l'innocent et ne me prends pas pour un con. A-t-elle dit quelque chose, ou est-ce que t'as la moindre idée d'où pourrait se trouver Pansy ? J'ai pas de temps à perdre là, j'ai autre chose à faire que de m'occuper de vos pauvres histoires, j'aimerais donc que celle-ci se règle dans les plus brefs délais. **_

_Draco parut vexé de la façon dont Blaise lui parlait. Mais il fallait bien l'avouer, le jeune homme en imposait, non seulement physiquement mais aussi par son charisme naturel. À n'en pas douter, il allait savoir gérer le patrimoine familial à la perfection. Draco et lui se connaissaient depuis la première année. Ils avaient déjà eu des altercations, et le blond n'essayait plus de soumettre son ami à sa volonté. Ils avaient établit une sorte de relation basée sur le respect mutuel et la compréhension. Draco sembla donc capituler._

_**- J'en sais rien. Je sais pas où elle est. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Rogue à parler à mon père de ce qu'il se passait. La situation ne semblait pas leur plaire. À priori mon paternel a besoin de Pansy pour une affaire qu'il refuse de me communiquer, et le fait qu'elle passe son temps à l'écart le contrarie. Il a dit qu'il allait s'en occuper. Mais depuis je n'ai plus aucune nouvelle. **_

_Cela compliquait largement les choses. Si Malfoy senior et Rogue s'impliquait dans des affaires d'ados, ce n'était jamais bon. Cela pouvait signifier plusieurs choses, mais cela n'impliquait jamais rien concernant le bien être des principaux intéressés. Blaise ne savait pas trop s'il avait envie de fourrer son nez dans les histoires des adultes. Après tout, il aimait bien son train train quotidien, son confort. Certes, il s'ennuyait à mourir ces derniers temps, mais cela valait-il la peine de s'attirer les foudres de deux puissants sorciers ? Zabini se trouvait face à un dilemme : Tout oublier et continuer comme si de rien était en s'ennuyant comme un elfe de maison au chômage ? Ou décider de mettre un peu d'action dans sa vie en fouinant dans des affaires qui ne le concernent pas et risquer d'en payer les conséquences ? Choix difficile. Draco rompit sa réflexion :_

_**- Écoute, j'peux pas régler ça moi-même. Mais tu sais que quand mon père s'intéresse à nos affaires c'est jamais bon. Si tu décides de t'en mêler, tu peux compter sur moi pour tenter de limiter les conséquences sur toi. Mon père ne m'écoute pas, sauf lorsqu'il faut comptabiliser mes erreurs. J'prendrais sur moi si tu aides Pansy. **__**- Ça te va bien de jouer au héros maintenant ! Si Pansy s'est retrouvée à déprimer c'est de ta faute ! Tu as préféré suivre ta queue plutôt que tes amis. Tu l'as abandonnée pour une pauvre fille qu'est juste bonne à baiser. J'comprends, Astoria est canon, mais mec abandonne pas la seule personne qui se souciait réellement de toi.**_

_Zabini n'eut qu'à peine le temps de comprendre, qu'il se prit le poing de Malfoy en pleine mâchoire. Il était rare que Draco frappe quelqu'un, il préférait largement jeter un sort et ne pas se salir les mains. Blaise savait qu'il n'avait pas été tendre, mais il appréciait assez Draco pour être franc avec lui, peu importe que ça plaise ou non au Prince de Serpentard. Il se massa la mâchoire et regarda Draco. Le blond ne pouvait pas masquer sa rage. Zabini et Malfoy se regardait à présent droit dans les yeux, lorsque le second reprit la parole :_

_**- On s'en fout de comment on en est arrivé là. Soit tu continues à râler, soit tu la sors de là ! J'm'en fous de comment tu t'y prends. Tu sais très bien jusqu'où peut aller mon père, alors trouve la et ramène la. Je m'occupe des conséquences. Ça te va ? **_

_Draco tendit sa main à son ami. Il l'avait caché jusqu'à présent, mais il était réellement inquiet pour la jeune fille. Seulement il se trouvait coincé depuis que son père avait décidé de prendre les choses en main. Et le blond était bien trop fier pour demander de l'aide à qui que ce soit. Il n'avait donc pas pu retenir son poing lorsqu'il avait vu son vague espoir de retrouver Pansy s'échapper petit à petit. Et puis, il fallait l'avouer, s'il avait pu lui-même se frapper, il l'aurait fait. Blaise avait sentit la détresse caché depuis quelques semaines de son ami. Il décida alors de ne pas pousser le vice plus loin. Il serra la main de Draco et laissa le blond seul à côté de la salle de classe. Il y avait deux personnes qui devaient savoir où se trouvait Pansy : Rogue et Narcissa Malfoy._

_Blaise arriva à destination. Il n'avait pas eu à réfléchir beaucoup avant de choisir vers qui il allait se tourner. Aller voir Rogue aurait été du suicide. Alors que Narcissa était plus facilement manipulable. Tout ce qui importait à la jeune femme était sa famille. Il suffisait alors de lui dire que Draco n'allait pas bien pour qu'elle crache le morceau très facilement. Et c'est exactement ce qu'elle fit lorsque Blaise expliqua, le plus sincèrement du monde, que Draco se sentait coupable et triste suite à la disparition de Pansy. Le jeune homme en rajouta largement sur l'état du blond, prétextant qu'il ne s'alimentait plus et qu'il passait son temps à déprimer. Ce n'était même pas crédible, mais Narcissa savait à quel point son fils pouvait mal réagir lorsqu'il n'avait pas ce qu'il voulait dans un temps relativement bref. Elle savait qu'elle allait devoir subir la colère de son mari, mais elle décida d'emmener Blaise au domaine où se cachait Lucius et Pansy. Contrairement aux jeunes, Narcissa savait précisément comment calmer Malfoy sénior. Blaise remercia la jeune femme, en lui promettant de prendre soin de son fils._  
_Blaise connaissait depuis longtemps la classe et la folie des grandeurs de la famille Malfoy, mais là, il était quand même impressionné. Jamais Draco ne lui avait parlé de cette demeure, et pourtant... Zabini imaginait déjà les soirées qu'ils auraient pu organiser ici ! Les meilleurs du siècle ! Le jeune homme se promit d'en toucher deux mots à son ami. Enfin, une fois que cette espèce d'histoire ce sera terminé et que tout sera rentré dans l'ordre._  
_Le jeune homme prit son temps pour arriver jusqu'à la porte du Manoir. Le domaine tout entier valait le coup. Au loin, il aperçut un lac d'une grande beauté. Le soleil brillait encore dans le ciel, il devait être aux alentours de 16h, et les couleurs du ciel se reflétaient partout sur l'eau cristalline du Lac. Ces couleurs éclataient également sur les vitres du Manoir, ce qui donnait l'impression qu'un diamant renvoyait milles couleurs chatoyantes. Ça en devenait presque agaçant, de voir les Malfoy réussirent tout ce qu'ils faisaient. Blaise se demandait s'ils réussissaient effectivement tout, ou s'ils avaient une grande capacité à cacher leurs erreurs. Il pencha pour la seconde solution lorsqu'il entra dans le manoir. La porte n'était pas fermée. Pourquoi le serait-elle ? Visiblement, même Draco ne semblait pas connaître l'existence d'un tel manoir, il n'y avait donc aucun risque de visiteurs. De plus, on ne distinguait que de la verdure à des kilomètres à la ronde. Pour trouver cet endroit, il fallait soit déjà le connaître, soit y être emmené. Blaise se trouvait face à une grande entrée. Un grand escalier, digne de celui de Poudlard en plus moderne et plus " princier " surplombait la pièce. Sur les côtés se trouvaient d'immenses portes. D'instinct, le jeune homme s'engouffra dans l'escalier._

***  
_Pansy._

_Oh. Merlin ! Pansy avait encore du mal à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle avait couru dans sa chambre sans se retourner. Elle était complètement perturbée. Elle se sentait à la fois bien, perdue, triste, énervée, euphorique mais surtout, elle se sentait incroyablement seule à nouveau. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté Poudlard, elle avait trouvé en Lucius ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un __ami. Il l'avait éloigné de ce qui lui faisait mal pour l'emmener dans le plus bel endroit qu'elle ait vu jusqu'à présent. Il lui avait donné un endroit où elle se sentait en sécurité, intouchable, et où elle ne craignait pas d'être elle-même. Et voilà qu'il venait tout compliquer. Pourquoi fallait-il que les Malfoy compliquent tout ? Elle savait maintenant de qui Draco tenait le plus. À vrai dire, peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle elle se sentait bien avec Lucius : Draco et lui se ressemblait autant physiquement, que mentalement. Ils avaient cette même arrogance, cette suffisance et cette froideur qui cachait une part de sensibilité. Ils avaient tous les deux prit soin d'elle, et étaient chacun à leur manière devenu indispensables. Si le manque de Draco avait disparu, c'est peut-être parce qu'elle avait tout simplement remplacé son meilleur ami, la " copie " par l'original. Bien sur, ils avaient des différences. Le père était bien plus dur, bien plus intransigeant avec les gens. Le plus jeune était encore fougueux et n'avait pas acquis toute la sagesse des expériences passées. Au fond... Ils avaient peut-être tous raison. Était-elle amoureuse de Draco Malfoy ? Elle ne savait pas si elle souhaitait véritablement connaître la réponse. Si elle admettait avoir des sentiments autre qu'amicaux, elle risquait de le perdre, de se perdre... Si elle en restait à de l'amitié, elle risquait également de le perdre, et de ne pas lui pardonner. La jeune fille se calma juste assez pour s'allonger sur le lit, en se recroquevillant. Cela allait être compliqué à présent de se retrouver seule avec Lucius. Cela dit, elle ne pouvait pas non plus rester prostrée dans sa chambre sans bouger. Ça n'avait pas de sens, et vu le résultat que ça avait eu sur Draco, il ne valait mieux pas utiliser la même méthode pour Lucius. Elle entra dans la salle de bain, se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage et se décida à parler au blond._

_Alors que Pansy s'apprêtait à descendre l'escalier, elle croisa Blaise Zabini. Elle n'y prêta strictement aucune attention, trop occupée par ce qu'elle allait devoir dire au père de son... Hum... Bref, son meilleur ami, elle continuerai de l'appeler ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve une appellation plus appropriée. Attendez... Blaise Zabini ?! La jeune fille s'arrêta soudain dans son élan, remonta quelques marches et se mit en face du jeune homme._

_**- Blaise ? Mais qu'est-ce que... Comment tu... Attends, première question : Tu sais où on est ? **_

_Le jeune homme sourit. Pansy n'avait vu personne d'autres que Lucius depuis des semaines, à vrai dire, elle ne savait pas vraiment par où commencer._

_**- Je suppose que le vieux Malfoy est là. Si ça ne te dérange pas, je préférais qu'on discute dans un endroit à l'abri des regards et surtout des oreilles.**_

_La jeune fille acquiesça et songea à l'emmener dans sa chambre... Avant de se souvenir qu'elle se trouvait en face de celle de Lucius. Il était possible qu'il souhaite venir la voir pour discuter de l'incident survenu un peu plus tôt. Pansy réfléchit, et décida que l'endroit le plus convenable serait ironiquement, la salle de bain commune. Lucius ne viendrait pas la déranger alors qu'elle prend son bain et qu'elle se détend. Elle emmena donc son ami dans la salle de bain. Blaise fit une drôle de tête lorsqu'il vit la pièce, mais il ne posa pas de questions. Parkinson alluma plusieurs robinets qui se déversèrent en un flux multicolore dans la piscine-baignoire. Elle se déshabilla, ne gardant uniquement que ses sous-vêtements, ce qui fit sourire Blaise._

_**- Tu sais, ce ne serait pas la première fois que je te verrais nue...**_

**_- Oh la ferme !_**

_Blaise rit, se déshabilla à son tour mais en gardant son boxer. Ils entrèrent tous deux dans le bain. La jeune fille profitait de l'eau chaude sur sa peau. Le savon semblait laver les actes parvenus un peu plus tôt dans la journée, du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait, et ça la rassurait un peu. Ce qui lui faisait le plus peur en réalité, c'est qu'elle avait apprécié se retrouver sous les mains de Lucius. Un peu trop même. Elle ne savait vraiment plus où elle en était. Elle s'assit sur l'une des marches de __l'entrée du bassin, et se colla contre le bord. Blaise s'assit à ses côtés. Elle était contente de le voir. Elle se disait qu'au moins, sa compagnie valait mieux à cet instant que celle de Lucius. Non pas qu'elle n'aimait pas Blaise, c'était un bon ami, mais il n'était pas du genre à écouter les petits tracas des gens. C'est pourquoi sa venue était encore plus surprenante. Elle regarda son ami. Il ne semblait soucier de rien. Pire ! Il semblait apprécier le bain comme s'il était chez lui. Un comble !_

_**- Blaise, puis-je savoir ce que tu fais là exactement ?**_

_**- Quoi ? J'ai pas le droit de voir ma bonne vieille copine Parkinson ? **__Dit-il en lui donnant un léger coup de coude._

_**- T'es même pas crédible Zabini ! Crache le morceau abruti et je te fais regretter d'être venu.**_

**_- Tu veux dire " ou " ?_**

**_- Non non, j'aurais pu faire pire que te faire regretter, disons que je fais preuve d'indulgence._**

_Finalement, Pansy devait avouer que la compagnie de Zabini était même agréable. Plaisanter avec lui comme si de rien était la détendait grandement. Il lui sourit, mais il ne semblait pas vraiment vouloir lui dire la vérité. Blaise n'était pas quelqu'un qui se souciait des autres. Alors le voir hésiter ainsi à répondre, faisait un peu peur à Pansy... La vérité ne devait pas être très belle. Elle essaya de ne pas s'imaginer tout et n'importe quoi. Après tout, son ami était là depuis moins d'une heure. S'il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps devant lui, il aurait attaquer le sujet sans attendre. Elle décida donc de remettre l'explication à plus tard et de profiter de la présence de l'homme chocolat._

_**- Au fait, tu n'as pas répondu à ma première question : On est où exactement ?**_

**_- J'en ai aucune idée. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ce domaine appartient aux Malfoy. Très peu de personnes connaissent son existence, c'est Narcissa qui m'y a emmené._**

**_- Super, on est donc toi et moi, paumés au milieu de nul part, en compagnie d'un mangemort. Personne ne sait qu'on est là à part le dit mangemort et sa femme. Ça devrait être flippant, mais je trouve ça presque drôle en réalité, tellement la situation est pathétique._**

**_- Rogue aussi est au courant. Enfin, du moins, il sait que toi tu es là, je doute qu'il sache que moi aussi._**

**_- Ok, là par contre c'est vraiment flippant._**

_Ils éclatèrent tous deux de rire. La situation était vraiment pitoyable. Et rappelons que s'ils en étaient là, c'est uniquement parce que la jeune fille et son meilleur ami ne se parlent plus. Les nerfs y étaient surement pour quelque chose, mais Parkinson partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable que Blaise suivit sans mal. Lui aussi semblait blasé, voire carrément avoir pitié de cette situation complètement incompréhensible. Plus ils riaient, plus cela donnait envie à la jeune fille de pleurer. Blaise était là, il était venu la voir, alors qu'au fond tout ce qui les liait jusqu'à présent était le fait qu'ils avaient couché ensemble plusieurs fois. Ça n'avait été que purement physique, ils ne se parlaient pas beaucoup, ils aimaient juste torturer les autres et c'est tout. Ils n'avaient pas du tout le même caractère, ni la même vision des choses. Pansy doutait même qu'ils aient véritablement de quoi être ami. Et pourtant, il était venu la voir. Lui. Et même pas Draco. Cette simple pensée eu le don de la couper net dans son fou rire. Rapidement et sans qu'elle puisse faire quoi que ce soit, elle fondit en larme. Elle s'en voulait, de pleurer ainsi devant Blaise, de pleurer tout court en fait. Elle n'avait pas pleurer pour Draco depuis des semaines, et replonger ainsi lui donnait envie de se tirer __une balle dans la tête. Elle se trouvait faible et stupide. Incroyablement stupide. Elle sentit des bras l'entourer, et la faire basculer contre un torse. Elle reconnut de toute évidence Blaise, qui d'autres ? Et puis, elle n'avait pas oublié la sensation du corps de Blaise contre le sien. Elle s'enfonça un peu plus profondément dans les bras du jeune homme, et se laissa complètement aller. Il lui caressa les cheveux et lui embrassa le front._

_**- Draco a agit comme un con... Mais tu sais, ne crois pas que tu n'es rien. Tu comptes bien plus que tu ne le penses. Il a merdé, parce que c'est Draco et que dès qu'il voit que les choses vont trop loin, il panique... Et sa pouf ! T'imagines même pas les crises qu'elle tape lorsque quelqu'un ose parler de toi. Si Astoria a tout fait pour que Draco ne te voit plus, c'est uniquement par jalousie. Tu crois vraiment qu'elle appréciait ta relation plus que suspecte avec son mec ? Tu crois vraiment que le fait qu'il te défende face à elle lui rendait confiance ? Elle voulait l'avoir pour elle, alors elle t'a fait partir. La seule chose qui aurait pu te faire partir de Poudlard, c'est Draco. Cette fille n'est pas si stupide au fond, elle est juste inutile.**_

_Pansy se dégagea des bras de Blaise et l'embrassa. Depuis le début, tout le monde n'avait eu de cesse que de dire à Pansy que Draco ne la méritait pas, ou qu'elle ferait mieux de l'oublier. Mais personne ne s'était mis de son côté à eux jusqu'à présent. Dans l'histoire, c'était Astoria qui avait obtenue ce qu'elle voulait. Mais elle, Pansy, se retrouvait seule sans aucune raison. Là tout de suite, elle avait besoin de Blaise. Ses larmes commençaient à se calmer. Elle caressa alors la joue du Serpentard, et l'embrassa à nouveau. Il répondit rapidement à son baiser, entrouvrant ses lèvres afin de laisser leurs langues se mêler. Blaise souleva Pansy pour la mettre sur ses genoux. La jeune fille laissa alors ses jambes entourer son ami. Ils retrouvaient les vieilles habitudes. Elle laissa ses mains se balader sur le torse de l'homme chocolat, alors qu'il défaisait son soutient-gorge. Sa bouche vagabonda sur le cou de la jeune fille, puis descendit jusqu'à trouver ses seins. Sa langue taquina les tétons durcis, ce qui fit gémir Pansy. Elle enfonça ses ongles dans le dos du black, qui décupla alors ses coups de langue. Il remit la jeune fille debout, alors qu'il embrassait son ventre, puis descendait de plus en plus bas jusqu'à arriver au seul tissu qui recouvrait encore Pansy. Il le fit descendre lentement, tout en continuant d'embrasser chaque centimètre de peau qui se découvrait. Elle recula contre le bord du bassin, entrainant le jeune homme contre elle. Elle décida alors de le soumettre au même châtiment en déposant des baisers le long de son ventre, puis de plus en plus bas jusqu'à atteindre son boxer. Elle le retira d'à peine quelques centimètres afin de torturer Blaise le plus longtemps possible. Ils savaient déjà ce que l'autre aimait, et c'est ce qui les encourageait à ne surtout pas s'arrêter. Pansy embrassa le membre déjà durci de son ami, à travers le tissu. Il gémit de ce presque contact et enfonça ses doigts dans l'épaule de la jeune fille, signe qu'il avait besoin d'enlever cette barrière vestimentaire. Elle accéda à sa requête sans plus attendre, et commença à lécher la virilité de l'homme chocolat. Elle suçota le bout humide puis le prit en pleine bouche. Elle entama de lents vas et vient. Blaise grognait à présent, caressant la chevelure de la jeune fille, l'empoignant lorsque le plaisir était à son comble. Elle accéléra le mouvement, sentant le plaisir de son ami grandir. Alors qu'il allait jouir, il repoussa Pansy et ramena la bouche de la jeune fille à la sienne. Il la plaqua contre le bord du bain, mit ses jambes autour de sa taille, l'embrassa et la pénétra sans plus attendre. Il n'avait pas besoin de son consentement, et il n'était même pas sûr qu'il aurait pu s'arrêter de toutes façons. Elle gémit de cette intrusion qu'elle avait déjà connue auparavant. Elle avait oublier à quel point Blaise et elle était complémentaire. Elle mit sa main derrière la nuque du jeune homme afin de prolonger le baiser, lui indiquant par la même occasion qu'il pouvait commencer. Il débuta alors de lents vas et vient, qui se firent plus rapides au son des gémissements de la jeune fille. Alors qu'elle s'agrippait un peu plus au jeune homme et que la respiration des deux amants se faisait saccadée, il se retira complètement, pour la re-pénétrer un peu plus profondément. Elle se contracta alors complètement sur le membre de Blaise qui ne résista pas, et se relâcha dans un râle jouissif. Il se retira de la jeune fille, et la posa un peu plus en hauteur sur le rebord. Il enfouie sa tête dans sa poitrine, et elle l'entoura de ses bras. Ils reprirent petit à petit leur souffle. Elle embrassa son front et ils se mirent à __rire ensemble. Finalement, Pansy était véritablement contente que ce soit Blaise qui soit venu. Le jeune homme semblait au moins aussi heureux d'être finalement venu. Apèrs quelques minutes de silence, Pansy redescendit dans l'eau. Blaise prit de la mousse et commença à savonner le dos de son amie._

_**- Tu sais j'veux qu'il revienne. C'est stupide, et faible. Mais j'ai besoin de sa présence. J'ai fuis jusqu'à présent, parce que j'ai trop peur de le perdre. Mais je veux qu'il me revienne, peu importe quand et comment, je retrouverais Draco.**_

_Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, cependant il continua sa tâche. _

_**- Et je ferais payer à cette pouffe.**_

_Sur ce coup, il rit. Pansy était contente de savoir que Blaise n'appréciait pas plus que ça Astoria. Et puis, sa venu l'avait complètement remotivée. Elle n'aurait pas dû se cacher. Ce n'était pas à elle de partir. Il n'y avait effectivement pas de place pour deux, et même si Astoria gagnait pour le moment, Pansy était persuadée qu'elle sortirait victorieuse à la fin._

***

_Devant l'attitude déterminée de son amie, Blaise se garda pour le moment de dire quoi que ce soit au sujet de Draco. Il décida qu'il passerait la nuit ici, au risque de se faire torturer par le paternel du Prince des Serpentards. Il préférait que Pansy dorme, pour lui parler lorsqu'elle serait en condition de prendre une décision raisonnable. Blaise, d'après son expérience personnel, savait qu'il ne fallait jamais ô grand jamais prendre de décision juste après le sexe. On ne réfléchissait pas avec le cerveau, et les décisions étaient trop impulsives. De plus, il ne savait pas encore s'il avait envie de reprendre une relation de " sex-friends " avec Pansy, ou s'il laissait Draco, qu'il soupçonnait de tomber amoureux de la jeune fille, revenir prendre sa place. Il y réfléchirait lui-même après une bonne nuit de sommeil._

***

_Lucius, qui était arrivé au moment où les choses commençaient à devenir sérieuses, avait suivit non seulement la conversation, mais aussi la scène grâce aux nombreux passages secrets et double murs dont ce Manoir regorgeait. Il s'auto-félicita pour avoir placé un double mur caché par un tableau, qui donnait une pleine vue sur le bassin. Il songea qu'il faudrait vraiment qu'il éduque " physiquement " Pansy. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser retrouver son fils sans en avoir profiter avant. Et puis, il considérait qu'avoir amené un intrus au domaine sans sa permission méritait un châtiment à la hauteur du crime. Il se réjouit d'avance d'exécuter sa punition._

_Précisions : Pour ceux qui veulent se faire une idée, le Manoir Malfoy dans lequel je fais se dérouler ma fic, je le vois un peu comme la maison de Meredith et Derek dans la saison 9 de Grey's Anatomy ^^ Mais bien sur, en beaucoup plus grand, et en version Malfoy :) Comme d'habitude, j'ai la flemme de tout relire et tout corriger, donc désolée pour les fautes ! Un jour peut-être, je ne serais plus une flemmarde... Ou pas :p _


	7. Scheeks

Chapitre 7

Pour ce chapitre 7, j'avais envie d'avancer dans le comportement de Pansy. J'adore ce personnage et faut vraiment que j'en fasse plus qu'une chiffe molle. Chanson que j'écoute en écrivant : Liftboi – Scheeks ( feat Les Choristes )

Scheeks

_Il était 10h14. Le soleil était levé depuis bien longtemps lorsque Pansy ouvrit enfin les yeux. Elle n'entendait pas les oiseaux chanter... Elle avait fait insonoriser la pièce la veille, lorsque Blaise était arrivé. Elle ne doutait pas que Malfoy découvrirait la présence du jeune homme au domaine, mais elle trouvait cela tout de même plus prudent de garder leurs conversations les plus secrètes possibles. La jeune fille s'enfonça un peu plus loin dans le lit et ramena la couette au dessus de sa tête. Elle dormait toujours sur le ventre, ça l'apaisait. Elle étendit ses bras jusqu'à toucher Blaise. Elle ne tarda pas à découvrir qu'elle avait atteint le nez du jeune homme lorsqu'elle entendit un gémissement mécontent._

_**- Pansy vire de là ! **_

_Pas de doute, c'était bien Blaise Zabini ! Elle descendit sa main jusqu'à attendre la bouche du jeune homme, et lui rentra les doigts dedans. Cela eut pour effet de le faire cracher et se relever précipitamment._

_**- Non mais t'es dingue, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?! **_

_La jeune fille éclata de rire et se releva à son tour. Elle s'approcha de son ami et commença à jouer, en lui tirant sur les joues, en lui mettant des doigts dans le nez ou les oreilles, bref ! Tout ce qu'il était possible de faire afin de mettre l'héritier Zabini en rogne. Il la laissait faire en grimaçant vaguement. Il attendait, il guettait tel un chasseur le moment où Pansy prendrait un peu trop confiance. Il la sentit baisser sa garde et se jetta sur elle sans qu'elle n'ai pu comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il poussa la jeune fille sur le dos et l'écrasa de tout son poids. Il emprisonna ses mains et la regarda droit dans les yeux, une lueur mi-amusée mi-énervée brillant dans l'éclat chocolat de ses pupilles._

_**- Jeune fille, je te conseille d'arrêter de rentrer tes charmants doigts dans mes orifices. C'est indécent, et c'était franchement plus excitant hier lorsque tes doigts s'occupaient d'autres parties de mon corps. **_

_Il sourit malicieusement. Pansy fit mine d'être vexée, et repoussa Blaise. Elle prit sa moue boudeuse et commença à pester sur le comportement trop sage et rabat-joie du serpentard. Il éclata de rire et sortit du lit. Il s'étira de tout son long et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il ferma la porte derrière lui mais ne mit pas le verrou. Il n'attendait pas spécialement que Pansy vienne le rejoindre – bien que cela ne l'aurait pas déranger – mais c'était surtout une question de confiance. Blaise n'était pas le genre de personne à aimer être entouré d'une cour comme pouvait l'être Draco, mais il devait avouer que passer la nuit avec quelqu'un ne lui avait pas déplu. Sa solitude n'était pas pesante, mais parfois, une présence amicale pouvait s'avérer plaisante. Il enleva son boxer et se glissa sous la douche bien chaude._  
_Pansy, pendant ce temps là, s'était étalée sur le lit. Elle ne regrettait absolument pas que l'homme chocolat ait décidé de voler à son secours. Cependant elle devait avouer qu'elle restait sceptique face à ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux la veille. Elle aimait beaucoup Blaise, cela ne faisait aucun doute mais il n'était pas Draco. Et peut-être au fond était-ce ce qu'elle recherchait ? Quelqu'un qui ne soit pas Draco. On ne sort pas indemne d'une relation aussi fusionnelle, qu'elle soit amicale ou non. Cette nuit avait porté conseille à la jeune fille. Elle devait bien évidement faire en sorte que Draco lui reparle... Mais elle ne voulait plus qu'il soit son univers. Elle avait été trop blessée, elle s'était trop rabaissée et humiliée au nom d'un homme qui ne lui a même pas accordé une once de respect. Hier, bien qu'elle se soit sentie seule, faible et pathétique, les bras de Blaise lui avaient rappeler qui elle était vraiment. Cette petite chose frêle ne lui ressemblait pas le moins du monde. Bien sur, elle ne cesserait jamais d'aimer Draco... Mais elle avait décidé qu'à partir de maintenant elle ferait passer son propre plaisir avant celui de qui que ce soit d'autres. Elle était donc de très bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Cependant, elle n'était pas prête à rentrer à Poudlard. Elle voulait profiter à fond de ces quelques jours de repos, qui cette fois-ci ne manqueraient pas d'être intéressants plutôt que maussades. Elle voulait également comprendre l'attitude de Lucius envers elle... L'homme s'était montré plus qu'entreprenant, et ça cachait forcément quelque chose. Elle se dit qu'elle pourrait profiter de la situation, elle aussi. Après tout, quitte à s'embarquer dans d'innombrables problèmes, autant y trouver un intérêt.__Blaise la coupa dans ses réflexions. Il sortit de la salle de bain, et semblait soucier. La jeune fille l'interrogea du regard mais il lui répondit par un sourire radieux. Elle admira son corps d'athlète pendant quelques secondes, n'essayant même pas d'être discrète, puis se leva, l'embrassa sur la joue, et s'engouffra dans la salle de bain. Elle en ressortit une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, coiffée et maquillée légèrement, habillée d'une robe bustier noire qui lui tombait élégamment jusqu'au genou. Elle retrouva Blaise qui s'était également vêtu et ils descendirent ensemble affronté Malfoy senior._

_Le blond en question était assis à la table de la salle à manger principale. Différentes victuailles étaient disposées, telles que du jus de citrouille et des oeufs brouillés, avec des toasts et d'autres mets. L'homme lisait tranquillement son journal et ne leva même pas le regard lorsque les deux ados s'assirent. Blaise semblait serein, tandis que Pansy avait une lueur de défi dans le regard. Malfoy senior but une gorgée de son jus de citrouille comme si de rien était. Cette attitude désinvolte commença à furieusement agacer la jeune fille qui attendait le moment ou le Lord allait s'énerver. Elle décida donc d'engager les hostilités._

_**- Je tiens à préciser que monsieur Zabini restera ici tant que moi-même j'y serais.**_

_Elle fit mine de clore la discussion en se servant un toast qu'elle entreprit de beurrer. Blaise avait un sourire amusé. Lucius abaissa vaguement son journal et observa la jeune Parkinson. Elle garda un visage impassible et se contenta de répondre simplement._

_**- Si tu insistes. **_

_Il se replongea dans son journal tandis que Pansy ouvrait de grands yeux où brillait la fureur. Elle aurait espéré une réaction plus vive de la part du maître des lieux, mais celui-ci avait l'air de complètement l'ignorer. Il savait parfaitement comment énerver la jeune fille, et c'est ce qui l'exaspérait encore plus. Elle répondit d'un ton sec._

_**- Parfait. **_

_Elle retourna alors à ses toasts comme si de rien était. Blaise avait observé la scène avec un amusement teinté de perversion. Pansy tentait visiblement d'attirer l'attention du Lord, et il se demandait si c'était en rapport avec Draco ou si c'était véritablement pour qu'il la remarque. Si la deuxième hypothèse s'avérait véridique, il se dit que la vengeance de la jeune fille serait remarquable. Il pensa également que Senior était un véritable manipulateur doublé d'un enfoiré ! Mais après tout, ça lui ressemblait bien. Il décida qu'il ne serait que spectateur. Trop peu pour lui les grands drames familiaux et autres mélodrames sentimentales. Ils terminèrent rapidement de __déjeuner et Pansy fit visiter la demeure à Blaise. Lorsque cette tâche fut accomplie, Pansy décida d'aller faire du Pégase, laissant son ami seul dans la même demeure que le Lord._

***

_Une fois son amie partie, Blaise rejoignit Lucius Malfoy dans son bureau. L'homme travaillait, surement sur des dossiers du Ministère. Il intima à son invité de s'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils qui se trouvait près de la cheminée. Il lui proposa un verre de scotch, que le jeune homme accepta. Lucius s'assit donc en face de son invité. La pièce était spacieuse mais les épais rideaux verts conféraient à la pièce une certaine intimité. L'atmosphère n'était pas tendue, elle semblait au contraire presque amicale... Voire même propice au traitement d'affaires ou à la conclusion de contrats. Les deux hommes trinquèrent et burent un peu de leur breuvage._

_**- Alors, je suppose que tu as su soudoyer ma femme ? **_

_Blaise sourit du sous-entendu et but une autre gorgée de scotch._

_**- Je ne dirais pas soudoyer ! Disons que j'ai exposé des arguments qu'elle ne pouvait pas ignorer.**_

**_- Mon fils a toujours été sa faiblesse._**

_Blaise observait le feu qui brulait dans la cheminée. Une faiblesse était un euphémisme. Il n'y a rien que Narcissa ne pourrait refuser en l'honneur de son fils. Il enviait la condition de son ami, cependant jamais il n'aurait échangé sa place contre la sienne. Blaise était très solitaire, mais cela avait l'avantage de lui foutre la paix. Contrairement à Draco, il n'était pas obligé de suivre les traces de son père, ni d'être le parfait petit Serpentard qu'on attendait qu'il soit. Blaise enviait sa condition de fils unique et les avantages que cela apportait. Lui, il était un peu oublié. Il ne comptait que sur lui-même et jouissait d'une certaine liberté. La richesse lui ouvrait le monde tout en lui rappelant qu'il était un Lord en devenir et qu'ainsi il devait respecter une certaine éthique propre à son rang. Cependant il n'avait pas d'autres pressions. Il était maître de son destin et jouissait de tous les avantages de la richesse. Le seul " bémol " étant sa solitude quasi constante. Cela lui avait apprit que les gens sont menteurs et fourbes. Il était donc devenu, avant d'être adulte, un négociateur hors pair. C'était surement pour cela que Lucius ne le traitait pas comme un ado. Il semblait toujours le traiter comme un égal, comme un associé quelque peu atypique. Blaise ne craignait pas le Lord. Ils savaient tout deux les avantages qu'ils avaient à collaborer l'un avec l'autre et se satisfaisaient parfaitement de cet accord implicite._

_**- Si je puis me permettre, que comptes-tu faire de Pansy ?**_

**_- Rien de plus que ce que toi tu pourrais lui faire._**

**_- Là est toute mon inquiétude._**

_Les deux hommes rirent du sous-entendu. En réalité cela ne plaisait pas complètement à Blaise que Malfoy senior ait des vues sur son amie. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver au coeur d'un drame, mais il devait avouer qu'il aimait bien la vie qu'il menait avant que tout n'explose. Il semblait souvent passif, mais en réalité le bien-être de ses amis lui tenait tout de même à coeur. Son profit passait en premier, mais dans une situation ou il n'avait aucun profit à faire, ni rien à perdre, il faisait passer ses affinités en premier. Blaise trouvait Draco immature et Pansy trop sensible, mais ils restaient ses amis. Et après tout, c'était surement ça le vrai sens de l'amitié : connaître les défauts et les pires secrets d'une personne, mais l'accepter pour le meilleur comme pour le pire. Blaise n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un de sentimental. La notion même de sentiment lui paraissait être une sorte d'étrangeté de la nature qu'il devait subir au nom de son humanité. Être sorcier ne faisait pas de vous un Dieu, hélas. Il se décida a intervenir dans cette affaire avec Pansy. Il avait deux solutions : soit il ne faisait confiance qu'à lui-même, soit il faisait intervenir une autre personne. La question était de se demander s'il devait laisser son amie s'amuser avec Lucius ( ou Lucius s'amuser avec elle, au choix ), ou s'il devait intervenir avant qu'elle ne puisse revenir en arrière ? Pour répondre à cette question, il songea qu'il valait mieux questionner la jeune fille ce soir sur ses réelles intentions. Il but une autre gorgée de scotch. Lucius semblait tout à fait détendu, tel un homme qui n'a aucun soucis à se faire et qui maitrise parfaitement la situation. Blaise songea que ce devait être le cas. Rare étaient les fois où Lucius Malfoy se faisait doubler, ou perdait._

_**- Ces histoires d'ado ne t'intéresses pas vraiment n'est-ce pas ? Loin de moi l'idée d'interférer dans tes affaires, mais nous savons tous les deux que si tu n'avais pas un quelconque intérêt à avoir Pansy à tes côtés, elle serait encore en larmes à Poudlard. **_

_Lucius reprit un air sérieux de circonstance lorsqu'il traitait des affaires. Il se releva un peu sur son siège et reprit d'une voix plus grave :_

_**- J'y trouve effectivement un intérêt certain. Pour une raison qui m'échappe, mon fils à quelques sentiments à l'égard de la jeune Parkinson. Severus m'a fait part des... " Changements " que cela apportait à mon fils ainsi qu'à ta jeune amie. **_

_Lucius prit le temps de boire une gorgée de scotch et reprit d'un ton à la fois grave et presque joyeux :_

_**- Nous sommes en guerre Mr Zabini. N'oubliez jamais que chaque détail compte. **_

_Blaise ne répondit pas. Cette phrase était lourde de sens. Lucius cachait quelque chose de bien plus important qu'une simple histoire de " mon fils est plus puissant avec elle ". La puissance, le Mâge Noir n'en manquait pas. Le Lord avait décidément un plan prévu à l'avance, et peut-être depuis longtemps. En y repensant, il était surprenant que Pansy ait pu partir de Poudlard aussi longtemps sans que personne ne se pose de questions ni ne demande des comptes à qui que ce soit. Rogue avait accepté son départ et en avait prit la responsabilité. Le maître des potions et Lord Malfoy qui s'associaient, décidément, tout ça sentait un coup des mangemorts ! Mais pourquoi autant s'intéresser à des ados ? Lucius n'avait pas l'air décidé à lui en dire plus. Blaise se dit qu'il finirait bien par découvrir un jour la vérité, mais il n'était pas sûr d'être si pressé que ça de la connaître. Il avait apprit à vivre dans la magie noire, et ses pratiquants étaient rarement des enfants de coeur._  
_C'est à ce moment précis que Pansy débarqua, couverte de feuilles et de terre. Elle regarda les deux hommes, quelque peu essoufflée, et articula seulement :_

_**- Aucune question, aucune remarque. Vous n'avez rien vu. **_

_Les deux hommes se regardèrent et firent mine de s'intéresser à leur verre, un large sourire sur chacun de leur visage._

***

_Blaise se coula dans les draps chauds. Comme à son habitude, il ne portait qu'un caleçon. Il adorait le contact des draps contre sa peau, il se sentait toujours comme un enfant de 5 ans lorsqu'il se coulait comme ça dans un lit. Il se pelotonna un peu plus dans la couverture et émit un gémissement béat. Pansy se glissa à ses côté, vêtue dans shorty et d'un débardeur. Blaise sentie le contact de leur peau l'une contre l'autre et frissonna._

_**- Aaaah t'as les pieds froids ! Sérieusement, il y a plus d'une vingtaine de chambres ici, pourquoi faut-il absolument qu'on dorme ensemble, moi et tes pieds froids ?! **_

_La jeune fille prit une moue vexée et frappa l'épaule de son ami._

_**- Peut-être parce que mes pieds accompagnent mon corps dont je suis sûre que tu ne veux pas te séparer.**_

**_- Ah parce que tu comptes encore abuser de mon corps de dieu grec ce soir ?_**

**_- N'exagérons pas les choses tu veux. Et je dis juste que tu ne voudrais pas que je ne sois pas à ta disposition._**

**_- C'est peut-être vrai... Mais je suppose que tu pourrais tout autant être à la disposition du maître des lieux._**

_Il y eut un silence. Touché. Blaise ne savait pas si la jeune fille était profondément blessée, ou si simplement elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle allait pouvoir répondre. Il se retourna et lui fit face. Visiblement, elle était plutôt en colère. Cela ne rassura qu'à moitié le jeune homme. Pansy ne se donnerait pas facilement à Malfoy, cela dit il semblerait que cela la mette en colère que ses intentions soient si visibles. Elle se contenta de répondre d'un ton sec :_

_**- À ce que je sache, je n'ai aucune obligation de fidélité envers ta personne.**_

**_- C'est exact, mais je me demande si tu le fais pour toi, ou pour Draco. Si tu le fais effectivement pour lui, belle vengeance... Mais ne penses-tu pas que les conséquences pourraient dépasser ton but premier ?_**

**_- Quel but Blaise ? J'ai simplement décidé de vivre pour moi-même._**

**_- Ainsi soit-il ! Et je suis réellement content que tu ai compris ça. N'oublis simplement pas que l'on parle de Lucius Malfoy. Si Draco paraissait sans coeur, Lucius n'est rien d'autre que le Roi de Pique. Fais attention à toi, c'est tout ce que je dis. Ne regrette rien._**

_Pansy soupira, plus de fatigue que d'agacement._

_**- Ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis, nous parlons d'une chose hypothétique selon tes soupçons. Rien n'est arrivé et qui sait ? Il se peut que rien n'arrive.**_

**_- Tu es la seule à décider, j'espère juste que tu agiras après avoir murement réfléchie. Même si on est coupé de tout en ce moment, la guerre fait toujours rage dehors._**

_Sur ses paroles, Pansy posa sa tête sur le torse de Blaise, qui éteignit les lumières d'un sort. Les paroles de l'homme chocolat tournaient dans la tête de l'héritière. Elle ne voyait pas vraiment en quoi agir impulsivement pouvait avoir quelque chose à voir avec cette guerre. Cela dit, elle le prit au sérieux. Lucius Malfoy était effectivement quelqu'un de stratégique et manipulateur. Lui et Blaise avait eu le loisir de discuter pendant qu'elle faisait du Pégase, ce qui la conforta dans l'idée de ne pas prendre Blaise à la légère. Cette histoire prenait une tournure étrange. Mais elle songea que la seule façon pour elle d'en savoir plus, c'était de faire craquer Lucius. Blaise ne semblait pas en savoir plus que ça, et elle se dit qu'aller à la source serait allier plaisir et " travail ". Elle s'endormit, en songeant à la manière subtile avec laquelle elle pourrait faire craquer le grand Lucius Malfoy._

Bien bien bien ! Désolée du retard pour poster, comme je l'avais dis précédemment, mes examens m'ont pris tout mon temps ( et mon énergie buh uh uh ). Mais maintenant je suis libre ! Du moins pendant encore 6 jours. Les cours vont reprendre et autant vous dire que mon emploi du temps a doublé De ce fait, je ne vais plus pouvoir poster aussi souvent qu'avant, mais je vous promets que vous aurez au moins un chapitre tous les mois ! Bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre :)


End file.
